Holocene
by finnterpan
Summary: AU He made her fall in love with him, but can he make her fall in love with him tomorrow?
1. Prologue

There she was. He watched the way her delicate fingers traced the black and white keys on the piano. The way her hand laid across her cheek, breathing in and out slowly. Her long, brown hair cascading down her back. Her bangs pushed to the side. He watched her sad brown eyes follow her fingers, like she was somehow trying to play, but couldn't. He walked over to her slowly. Slowing down his breathing, while his heart was beating out of his chest.

He had watched the brunette two months, since the day he started helping out there. When he wasn't helping some of the other patients, he'd watch her. He'd watch her sit at the piano and trace the keys, but never play anything. He'd asked some of the other helpers about her. He found out her name was Rachel Berry and she was diagnosed with transient global amnesia three years ago, when she was just thirteen years old, due to a car accident, where she lost one of her fathers. Soon after, she was diagnosed with depression and anxiety. Her father brought her here last year because he felt he couldn't take care of her anymore by himself, hoping here would be a place where she could become better. He felt bad for the poor girl. He had been abandoned by his own father, but he wasn't alone. He had his mother, which he loved with his whole life. But from the looks of it, Rachel had nothing.

"Rachel?" He approached her, slowly. She lightly lifted her head, showing him her beautiful, sad eyes. Her brow furrowed in confusion, looking down again. He breathed in slowly, coming closer to the piano.

"I don't think I know you, do I?" She said lifting her head up again. They two locked eyes, and he breathed out slowly.

"No, you don't." He replied, softly.

"What's your name, stranger?" She whispered, keeping her eyes locked with his.

"Finn." He answered, quietly.

"Finn," She breathed his name out, looking down. Liking the way it sounded on her lips, she smiled. She looked back up at the tall boy in front of her. "I like it." She added, softly.

**This is a new story idea I have. It's inspired a bit by Igivegoodheadwounds story "Finn, Interrupted." She is an amazing author, by the way. Go check her out!**

**I know this one is short but I want to know if people actually like this before I continue. So, please give me feedback if you like it!**

**Peace & Love. Xoxo **


	2. Chapter 1

"Um, may I sit?" The tall teen asked with a smile, motioning to the piano bench the petite brunette sat upon. She instantly scooted over to make room for the boy she'd met just seconds ago.

He was beautiful. He had dark brown hair, with his bangs gelled up. He had gorgeous, hazel eyes that she constantly found herself getting lost in. When his mouth played a smile, she discovered he had this adorable dimples. His face was covered in light freckles, which she found extremely sexy. He was very tall, and he had broad shoulders. She found herself constantly looking at him with endearment.

"Oh why yes, of course you may, Finn." She replied, smiling at him yet again, then looking back down at the piano keys.

"Do you play?" He asked, lightly. She looked back up at the boy, instantly locking eyes, trying to find the right words to say.

"Well, I-I guess I used to.. I don't really remember though," She looked down at the keys again,"I want to remember but I can't." She admitted, looking back up at him.

He nodded, looking at her with sad eyes. He looked down at her hands on the keys, then back up at the girl.

"You want me to help you learn a song?" He asked, with glimmer of hope in his eyes. She immediately smiled, nodding up and down furiously. He let out a light chuckle, and got up to stand behind her.

"Alright, I wanted you to put your left pointer finger on the F-key, which is right here." He pointed out the key and Rachel instantly planted her finger upon the white key, looking up at him and smiling.

Giving a smile back, he continued. "Alright, now but your right pointer finger on the G-key, which it the white key right next to the one your other finger's already on." He said, placing Rachel's finger upon the key.

After a little while, he taught Rachel how to play chopsticks. A simple little song that he learned in fifth grade music, he thought it'd be the easiest for the small brunette.

"Now try to play it, Rach." He said, moving to stand next to her. Rachel started off playing slow, but than easily got the hang of it. By the third time of trying, she was playing it like a pro.

"I did it, Finn! I played the piano!" She exclaimed, jumping off of the piano bench. He smiled at her excitement. She ran up to him, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. He instantly felt at peace. Having Rachel in his arms, felt right. Like it was meant to be. He felt all the things people said they did when they met their soul-mate. He had the tingles in his arms, the butterflies in his belly, and the warm, fuzzy feeling in his heart.

He lent down, resting his mouth of Rachel's ear, whispering a sweet "You did it, Rach." into her ear.

Suddenly her lips were on his. Nothing ever felt so right. She tasted so sweet. It was intoxicating to him. He felt himself deepen the kiss, realizing this is what he's wanted to do since to first time he saw her.

She pulled away slowly, so their foreheads were touching.

"I-I'm sick, Finn." She whispered quietly, looking down.

He touched her chin, lifting it up so she would look at him."I know.. but I can help you." He answered.

She instantly kissed him again, after hearing those words. Finn was something else. She knew it, her body knew it, her heart knew it. She felt her head spinning, but loving the feeling. She hasn't felt this _real_ in so long. Maybe Finn is what her body needed for her to get better.

_** How is this, guys? I feel bad I haven't posted in so long. I've been trying. & Please review and give me feedback. I really appreciate it. & I'd like to say I've **__**never**__** seen "The Notebook" so I'm ripping off that movie, also, this story is not like 51**__**st**__** dates. Haha, just wanted to clarify about that!**_


End file.
